Blizzard (Primal Rage)
Summary In order for life to continue its natural progression, a delicate balance must be struck. This is the atmosphere that Blizzard 'has fought for millions of years to maintain. Enraged by the massive destruction he saw when he emerged from his primal slumber, Blizzard has embarked on a relentless execution mission. As guardian of natural evolution, Blizzard is determined to return Urth to its former state. As the leader of the Virtuous Beasts, Blizzard battles to return the balance to the Urth, even if it means destroying each and every dino-beast in the process! Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 6-A, possibly higher Name: Blizzard Origin: Primal Rage Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Draconian, Yeti, God of goodness, nobility, wisdom, and ice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic and Morality Manipulation (Any human that witnesses a Draconian will be compelled to serve and worship it if they are not already in service to another), Telepathy (Can share thoughts with his shaman and give them telepathic orders), Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Unknown level, Can recover from any wounds not inflicted by another god, and it is unknown if even other gods can permanently kill him via conventional means.), Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Can reverse his freeze breath to blow gusts of air hot enough to melt glaciers, Dream Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Some degree of resistance to Magic and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (In Blizzard's ending from the unreleased Primal Rage 2, he covers a large portion of the world in miles of ice. The change in mass is so drastic that it causes Urth to tilt on its axis until the North and South Poles rest on the equator. Created Neo Urth by fighting with the other gods. Fought against and damaged Necrosan.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight with Armadon, the God of Thunder, who uses lightning and electrical currents as attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher (Can harm opponents with similar durability, and is also able to punch said opponents' brains directly out of their heads) Durability: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Very often fights with foes who have similar power to his own, Survived being crushed under hundreds upon hundreds of miles of ice, Took hits from Necrosan). Immortality makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Immense, as he is almost constantly forced to battle his foes Range: Several meters with melee attacks, Hundreds of kilometers with ice manipulation, Hundreds of thousands of kilometers with telepathy Standard Equipment: Human followers Intelligence: Incredibly high, as he has lived for millions of years and is described as having "age-old wisdom", Capable of learning languages after hearing only a few sentences Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Freeze Breath:' Blizzard blows a powerful gust of chilling air onto his foe, freezing them solid. *''Ice Geyser: Blizzard creates a column of ice from under his opponent, knocking them into the air and inflicting damage while also freezing them. *'Mega Punch:'' Blizzard winds up his arm before hitting his foe with all his might. *''Punching Bag: ''Grabbing his enemy, Blizzard delivers a series of brutal blows before delivering a final punch that sends his opponent flying. *'Chomp a Human:'' As Blizzard's followers eagerly offer themselves up for the good of their god, the yeti scrapes his hand along the ground, grabbing one of his followers before quickly devouring them. The mortal's sacrifice is certainly meaningful, as it allows Blizzard to heal his wounds and turn the tide of battle. Unlike some of the more violent gods, Blizzard only seems to consume followers when absolutely necessary. *'Brain Bash:' Blizzard pounds his weakened foe into the ground before sending his fist right through their skull, punching their brain out of their head. *'To-Da-Moon:' Similar to Punching Bag, though with this move, Blizzard finishes with an absurdly powerful punch that sends his enemy flying far off into the distance. *'Redemption:'' A technique Blizzard uses to both finish off and redeem foes he deems honorable. The god pulls his opponent's soul from their body and sends it up to the heavens as the body instantly decomposes. Gallery blizzard ending.png|"Blizzard is a noble god, the essence of the animal spirit. Frozen for millennia at the heart of an immense glacier in the Himalayas, Blizzard was released when the Urth met the great meteor. He lived high in the mountains, descending only when threatened, and with his animal power and age-old wisdom, he was unstoppable. With no threats remaining, he returns to his mountain retreat. One day, though, a new force will invade his land from across the endless ocean..." primal1.JPG|Blizzard as depicted in the game's cover art. blizzard punch.gif|The power of Blizzard's Mega Punch. blizzard awakening.png|Blizzard awakens from his long rest, greeted by numerous followers who bow to him in awe. blizzard eating.png|Blizzard's followers surround him, offering themselves up so that the mighty god of ice may be strong for the final battle. Blizzard PR2.jpg|Blizzard as he appears in ''Primal Rage II. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Primal Rage Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Animals Category:Soul Users Category:Good Characters Category:Primates Category:Dream Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Telepaths Category:Playable Characters Category:Mascots